The present invention relates to a conveying or hoisting device more particularly for use as a vertical hoist in industry or construction sites.
Such devices as so far proposed suffer from the shortcoming that they are purely mechanical and have an involved design. Furthermore they have a high purchase price, high maintenance costs and a rapid wear rate. For example plant conveying devices make use of very long chains running over sprocket wheels and driven by a chain or belt drive for the transmission of driving power. Therefore two separate, costly systems are needed, one for the input of power and the other for the application of the power to the load. Owing to the high load forces the separate links of the chain and the teeth of the gears are subject to a high wear rate. A further shortcoming of such systems is their lack of mobility, since once installed they may only be shifted to a different site of application at great expense.